ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kremzeek
KremzeekStarscream (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.14). Starscream says: "Kremzeek was the name of the being who made us this way... and enslaved us." is a powerful yet opportunistic entity who enslaved the last of the Decepticons. History Kremzeek became obsessed with the Allspark, an ancient artifact that gave life to Cybertronians, as soon as he became aware of it.Kremzeek (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.10). Kremzeek says: "It is power incarnate! As soon as I became aware of it, I knew I must have it!" He planned to consume the Allspark and evolve into a god like Gozer and decide the fate of worlds, shedding his title of "Kremzeek the Scanvenger."Kremzeek (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.10). Kremzeek says: "I will find it, I will consume it, an I will no longer be Krezeek the Scavenger! I will become as powerful as the god who destroyed Cybertron! At last it shall be Kremzeek that shall decide the fate of worlds!" After the civil war ended on the Cybertron in the Decepticons' favor, Gozer the Traveler arrived to destroy the planet. Megatron proclaimed he didn't fight to liberate Cybertron from Autobots just to see it fall to a god. Kremzeek appeared to them and stated destruction was always assured when Gozer the Traveler came. Kremzeek offered a way to escape. Shockwave countered with a strategic retreat as the more logical course of action. Soundwave pointed out the Decepticons' long-range vessels were already destroyed and thus, escape was unlikely. Shockwave conceded they should hear the offer out. Megatron yelled they weren't cowards. Shockwave asserted their extinction served no purpose and asked Megatron if his pride demanded the end of them all. Megatron was silent then told Kremzeek to them what his offer would cost. Kremzeek promised to deliver them from Gozer's wrath but at a high price. With no other choice other than destruction, Megatron accepted. Kremzeek destroyed Megatron's body. Starscream prematurely celebrated the end of Megatron and failed to see he was actually converted into a ghost. In exchange for saving the Decepticons, Kremzeek wanted them to serve him and aid in finding the Allspark.Kremzeek (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.10). Kremzeek says: "I offered salvation to some of the doomed beings of your world in return for their servitude, and aid in securing me the Allspark." The ghosts of Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave refused to honor their end of the bargain and be enslaved. They surrounded Kremzeek, intent on destroying him. Kremzeek absorbed them. Starscream knelt before him and pledged loyalty. Kremzeek turned him into a ghost and gave him autonomy. They left Cybertron to search for the Allspark. 1000 years later, give or take, Starscream told the Ghostbusters and Ectronymous Diamatron he escaped from Kremzeek and searched in vain for a new body. They were soon visited by one of Kremzeek's Sprites. Starscream implored them to destroy him before he could call out to Kremzeek. Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler went over the Trap Starscream escaped from. Ray was amazed by the scorch marks and speculated there was a power surge. Egon noticed traces of a second P.K.E. signature was being detected, too. Ray wondered if that meant a jailbreak but remembered there were safeguards to prevent that. Ectotron wondered who would free Starscream. Winston countered the better question was why. The Ghostbusters tracked Starscream to the Grosbeak Generating Station. Winston Zeddemore asked Egon what he was reading. Egon noted he was getting the same second P.K.E. signature and it was high spectrum but less than a Class 7. Winston asked where it was. Thunder clapped. Egon believed it was the dark clouds suddenly manifesting above them. Starscream appeared and was soon wrangled in three Proton Streams. Starscream feared being trapped again and called out to his master, Kremzeek. A bolt of lightning broke up the streams and Kremzeek manifested. Kremzeek turned to Starscream and reminded him he wanted the Allspark and it was not present. Starscream explained Optimus would be held hostage and the other Autobots would be forced to bring the Allspark to Earth. He insisted that was part of his plan all along. Kremzeek inquired if it was part of his plan to direct the Ghostbusters to kill one of his children.Kremzeek (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.9). Kremzeek says: "And was it part of your plan to direct these beings to kill one of my children?" Starscream claimed he had to in order to gain their trust. Kremzeek reminded Starscream he allowed him to exist autonomously because he enthusiastically pledged his service. Kremzeek countered that Starscream's failures continued to undermine him and decided it was time for punishment. Starscream pleaded in vain. Kremzeek absorbed Starscream. Kremzeek went into a rant about his plan to use the Allspark to become a god. Ray wondered when they starting making so many speeches. Optimus thought it was normal since Decepticons used to do it all the time. Peter Venkman addressed Kremzeek and told him his name was ridiculous then told the others to power up. Ray continued and told him they didn't care too much for wannabe gods coming to their fair city and throwing their weight around, let alone a Class 5 with delusions of grandeur. Winston pointed out they blew up Gozer all over Central Park West. Egon gave the cue to fire. Kremzeek was wrangled but he managed to break the streams apart and knocked them off their feet except Optimus. Peter told Egon it was on him for breaking the mystique of them being so awesome they could finish each other's sentences. Ectotron asked where Optimus was. They watched as Kremzeek choked Optimus and vowed to beat him to death, absorb his essence, and learn the locattion of the Allspark.Kremzeek (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.13). Kremzeek says: "Freeing myself weakened me too much to disintegrate your physical body, Prime... but I have enough to beat you to death -- and then I can absorb your essence... and know the precise location of what I seek!" Optimus acknowledged he could fall in battle but he stated he would not tolerate someone seeking power to destroy innocent beings on a whim. He clocked Kremzeek with a right punch. Kremzeek realized he was weaker than he thought and absorbed power from Grosbeak's generators. He fired blasts and restrained Optimus' hands. Ectotron became concerned and implored the Ghostbusters to find some kind of setting on the Proton Pack to knock Kremzeek away. Ray admitted that even if they thought to bring something like a Boson Caster, Kremzeek had a electrical component to deal with. Egon theorized shutting down Grosbeak would take away Kremzeek's power source and give them time to modify a Trap. Ray checked his P.K.E. Meter and reckoned one Trap would not be enough to hold Kremzeek. He believed shorting him out then dispersing him temporarily until they built something more effective was a better.Ray Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.15). Ray Stantz says: "Sure, they'll eventually reform, but that'll take months - which is enough time for me and Egon to --" He wished they had the Electric Ghost they trapped the previous night. Ectotron revealed they left that Trap inside him among some regular Traps, a canister of Psychomagnotheric Slime, and crumbs inside him. Ray was elated. Peter was eager to blow something up but promised to blame Ray if half the city went dark. Winston suggested using the ectoplasm but Ray elected to keep it in reserve. He believed the Electric Ghost would be drawn to Kremzeek and physical contact would short and disperse both of them.Ray Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.15). Ray Stantz says: "Let's hold the slime in reserve - if I'm right, this Electric ghost will be drawn to Kremzeek, and contact will short out and disperse both entities." Kremzeek focused his energy into a giant sphere. Optimus yelled at Ray to just do it. Ray was surprised Optimus could hear him. Ectotron pointed out he was fighting hand-to-hand against a being of living electricity so hearing Ray was in the realm of possible. Ray quipped they did impossible things, too, and released the ghost. As Ray thought, the ghost sensed Kremzeek as a more potent energy source. It was overcome with curiosity about what alien energy tasted like and charged Kremzeek. Kremzeek became alarmed and told it to stop but it was too late. They shorted out and dispersed in a violent explosion. Ray cheered and lauded Coulomb's Law. Egon countered that wasn't how it worked. Ray suggested it could with electroplasmic entities in the mix. In any case, the dispersal freed Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream. Classification Kremzeek is a high spectrum Class 5 electroplasmic entity.Egon Spengler (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.6). Egon Spengler says: "It's high spectrum, but I don't think Class 7."Ray Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.11). Ray Stantz says: "Second, we don't care too much for wannabe gods coming into our fair city and throwing their weight around, let alone a Class 5 with delusions of grandeur."Ray Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.17). Ray Stantz says: "Well maybe it is when you're dealing with electroplasmic entities?" Powers Kremzeek displayed teleportation, the ability to turn a living sentient being into a ghost enslaved to his sway, can absorb, manipulate and fire energy, generate an energy shockwave, restrain physical movement, and absorb ghosts. Trivia *On page 10 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2, in panel 4, the entity's cloaked appearance is visually based on Red Wizard (Mara-Al-Utha) from the Transformers animated series episode "Madman's Paradise". **Complicating matters, the sprite on his shoulder is visually based on the actual Kremzeek in Transformers lore. *The offer made by Kremzeek and what happens next mirrors a similar outcome in "Transformers: The Movie" in which Megatron, on the verge of death is made an offer by Unicron. Despite being prideful at first, Megatron accepts the deal. In exchange for becoming enslaved to the more powerful being, Megatron cheats certain death and is given a new form. Appearances *'IDW Publishing Comics **Transformers/Ghostbusters ***Issue #2 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ****Alluded to by Starscream on page 7.Starscream (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5" (2019) (Comic p.7). ''Starscream says: "I no longer have a master whose plans I am bound to serve." References Gallery KremzeekIDW02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 KremzeekIDW03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 KremzeekIDW04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 MegatronIDW18.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 KremzeekIDW05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 KremzeekIDW06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW08.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW09.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW10.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW11.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW12.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW13.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW14.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW15.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW16.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW17.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW18.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW19.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW20.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW21.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW22.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW23.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 5